The Rock Show
by Cadela
Summary: PG-13 for language. This is a HISUKE, otherwise known as DAIKARI but it's not a Daikari because it's Hisuke! Dais drags Hikari to a rock show and it leads to things. If you don't like Hisuke or Daikari then obviously don't bother reading. This is old!
1. Are You In This

As they were growing up, everyone expected them to end up together. They had a natural bond from the very beginning and had been close from the first moment they met on, just because they happened to be the same age. Everyone expected the little Child of Light to hook up with the Bearer of Hope, including Yagami Hikari herself. The little Motomiya Daisuke was only a temporary roadblock and everyone passed it off as puppy love, something that would go away and leave Hikari to Takaishi Takeru, her predestined.

And it did eventually go away, as all young crushes do, and Hikari went back to focusing on the idea of eventually falling in love with Takeru and all that stuff people imagined for them.

But she was in trouble now, because this so-called destiny wasn't working out. Takeru didn't seem very interested in her. He was a nice guy and all, a great friend, but he was too busy to take up anything romantic with _anyone,_ let alone this girl he'd known since he was a little kid. And she wasn't really interested in him, either. Sure, he was cute. But that was where it ended for her. She didn't find anything interesting in him at all.

But Daisuke, on the other hand...

The boy with mahogany red hair sat in their trigonometry class, knees pulled up to his chin and his orange shoes balancing on the edge of the chair. It didn't look like a comfortable position, but apparently it was relaxed enough for him. He had headphones on, unbeknownst to their instructor because they were small enough to be hidden behind his hair. One hand rested on his left ear, blocking out the class in light of the music, and the other taking notes idly as the teacher wrote them on the overhead.

Takeru sat next to him, scribbling something on his notebook and sliding it quietly over to Daisuke's desk. Daisuke leaned forwards and read off the words that set them both snickering as best they could without attracting the attention of the teacher. He wrote something down and slid it back, grinning innocently as he looked back towards the front of the room.

Hikari tilted her head to the side. It was funny how they were friends now. Taichi and Yamato said it would happen, but no one really believed them. Not with the way those two fought. Watching those two was like looking into a mirror backwards. Takeru was the stereotypical blondie, the perfect student who was always happy and just floated through life. Daisuke was the opposite – he was always struggling to keep up his grades, and was certainly not blonde. Takeru was a good little kid who rarely cursed; Daisuke was always getting in trouble and ran his mouth like a sailor.

There was something striking about Daisuke, with his dark skin and hair and eyes and... Hikari's thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang. Everyone swept their books into their bags and headed out the door. Takeru and Daisuke waited outside for Hikari, as was their normal practice. She smiled brightly and the three headed down the hallway.

Daisuke settled the headphones around his neck, shoving his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans. "You know, I'm beginning to understand exactly _why_ my grades suck so much. Paying attention is a good thing. I don't do it."

The trio hesitated at Hikari's locker and the girl opened it, sorting through the books and notebooks before she shoved things she needed into her bag. "Maybe you should spend as much effort on school as you do on... well... everything else," she glanced up at Daisuke. "Like skating, or playing soccer, or whatever that crap you do with Yamato is..."

"It's called 'playing bass,' Hi-chan," the boy grinned at her as they walked down to Takeru's locker. "I never saw the point of spending time on something I didn't understand. And math... I do not understand that. Thusly..." he waved a hand as if he was brushing away the rest of the thought.

Takeru raised an eyebrow as he shoved a book into his locker. "I know what the point is! Not flunking high school." He laughed as Daisuke swung a half-hearted punch into his shoulder. "Seriously, though. If you don't 'get it,' I'll help you if you want."

"Oh _no_ you won't. I've seen your trig scores. You need just as much help as I do." Both stopped and turned towards Hikari pointedly.

She sighed and glanced up at the ceiling. "Oh, all right. You guys have been bugging me about this for a long time, so I might as well just agree to it and get it over with."

"My grades thank you in advance," Daisuke tilted his head as he spun the bolt of his locker and felt it click, popping the door and swinging it open.

"Good Lord. I never fail to be amazed by the condition of his locker," Takeru told Hikari, who smiled brightly.

"It's not _that_ bad," the other boy lifted a pile of papers with his foot and nudged the book underneath them to the floor. "Okay, I guess it is that bad. But either way, I know where everything is in it. Except... hmm... where's my history book..."

Hikari and Takeru leaned against the wall of lockers as Daisuke fished through the bottom of his locker with his foot. "It would probably go a lot faster if you actually used your hands," Hikari suggested.

"Heathen." The girl shook her head and studied the ceiling for a moment. "Here we go. I knew I could find it." Daisuke shoved the book into his bag and nudged the papers back enough so that he could shut the door of the locker. "Ta da!"

"Is your entire life like that?" Takeru raised on eyebrow at him. "I mean... considering your room and how it looks..."

"Hey! My room is clean!" Daisuke protested.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is! It's... _reasonably_ clean..."

"Liar. It's a complete mess."

"It is not."

"Jun trips over things all the time, she says."

"Yeah, well, Jun is a klutz. And she shouldn't be in my room, anyway. You're lucky to be an only child. I'm so jealous."

"It's not as great as it sounds," Takeru shrugged as the three walked outside and down the steps of the high school.

Hikari walked in the middle of the two as they headed down the street. She wondered why they always walked this way – Takeru on the left, her in the middle, and Daisuke on the right. "Staring contest! Straight faced!" Takeru announced as they paused at the crosswalk, turning and staring at Daisuke. Hikari looked up and glanced back and forth between the two. It had hardly been half of a minute when Daisuke broke into a grin. Takeru beamed triumphantly and the three headed across as the sign flashed onto WALK.

"That's not fair, you know I can't handle that without laughing," Daisuke complained.

"It is too fair. You always win at eye contact, so it's only fair that I win at something too," Takeru said.

"No it isn't. Daisuke dominates all. I should be able to win everything."

"But Dais, you can't win at everything. You suck."

"Dammit."

Hikari smiled and tossed her hair back from her face, glancing back and forth between the two. Every day of high school had been this way. This was her life, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

"I want that," Daisuke stopped the three outside of a store window and pointed. The other two stood at his side and peered in the window.

Takeru tilted his head to the side. "The bass?"

"The six-string. Dais wants. Is it harder than a four-string?" he glanced up at Takeru questioningly.

The blonde shook his head. "I don't know, Yamato never mentioned it. I assume not, since _he_ can play it."

"Your brother is talented," Hikari poked Takeru in the arm. "You don't give him enough credit. How much is it, Dai-sama?"

"Um, that one, I think, is seven hundred or so. They're really expensive, especially that one. That's why I haven't gotten one yet. Maybe Yamato will upgrade again and I'll get his," Daisuke shrugged, continuing down the street.

Hikari itched her nose. "When's the next concert, speaking of which? Are you doing it or not?"

"Dunno. Takeru, next time you talk to Yama-chan, have him call me, m'kay?"

"Yamato never gives _me_ anything anymore. He gave his stupid guitar to you. No fair. I really wanted that bass, too."

"He likes me better. Plus, you can't sing or play bass for crap. So there."

"Hey guys?" Hikari interrupted, then pointed at a small store. "I need to run in there and buy something for my mom's birthday."

The two boys stopped and studied the store from across the street. Daisuke tilted his head to the side and made a face. "I don't know, Hikari. What do you think, Takeru?"

"I don't know... it's awfully... _pink_ in there..."

"Pink isn't a very manly colour."

"No, it sure isn't..."

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, here, I'll make you two a deal. You stay here and I'll run in to the store alone. It'll only take a few minutes." She pointed at them both as if they were dogs and understood hand signals instead of words. "Stay."

Daisuke yawned as he watched her hop across the street. "So, Takeru. Did you make up that algebra test today?"

"Yeap. I probably flunked. It seemed easy, and you know what that means."

"Shut up, you never flunk anything. You probably aced the stupid thing."

"You know, Dais, I think Hikari-chan likes you."

"Me? Nah."

"I don't know... I mean, what with all of that hanging on she was doing during lunch today... and she kinda... I don't know, just the way she talks to you."

"She's always affectionate with me. Okay, not _always_ been that way," Daisuke shrugged. "Hey, Schroeder," he greeted a blue-haired boy from their school who was strolling past and stopped for a minute to talk. Takeru waited as Daisuke bummed a cigarette off of him, then waved to the retreating Schroeder. Fishing a lighter from his pocket, Daisuke lit up the cancer stick and talked out of the side of his mouth. "But anyway, what were we talking about? Oh, Hikari, right. She's not into me that way. She never was and I don't think she ever will be."

Takeru shrugged and rolled his eyes a bit, leaning against the wall and peering into the pink store Hikari hadn't yet returned from. "Whatever you say, Dais. You know girls more than I do."

"Speaking of girls," Daisuke ashed the cigarette a few times, "are you going to ask our little Hikari soon?"

"I don't know. I'm nervous."

"Ah-ha! So the famous Takeru is human after all, hmm?"

"Shut up, Dais. It's not as easy for me as it is for you," Takeru grumbled.

Daisuke smirked as he exhaled a long breath of smoke. "Oh, come on. You know it was a joke. Anyway, I don't see why you should worry. Everyone expects it, including her."

"I know. But somehow I get the feeling that she doesn't return it. Especially since I think she's all over you."

"You'll never know if you don't try. And she does _not_ like me. By the way, on the subject of girls, the chick in my chemistry class? I'm dating her now."

"Oh? She's cute," Takeru said.

"Yeah she is," Daisuke agreed, leaning back and also directing his gaze at the pink store.

"Do you like her?" Takeru asked finally to break the silence.

"No," Daisuke ran the cigarette down to the filter and tossed it onto the sidewalk, stepping on it.

"Then why are you dating her?"

"Don't know. Because she asked me to. I give her until the end of the week, and if I'm not interested by then... I'm out."

"One week limit, huh?"

"Shut up, Takeru, that's not what I meant," Daisuke tossed a glare to his friend. "You know that."

Takeru made a face. "Yes. I know better. I was kidding, honest. But seriously, you waste a lot of time hanging around with girls you don't even like."

Daisuke sighed, glancing at his hand and wishing he hadn't smoked the cigarette as quickly as he did. "I know." He shoved his hands into his pockets, and started eyeing the brick wall he was standing next to. It was covered with posters advertising jobs, concerts, dances, other random events... He paused at a poster and read it over again, then pointed. "Look."

Takeru glanced over. "What?"

"This concert. Look. They're on tour. Rock show, baby."

"Oh yeah?" Takeru leaned on his friends shoulder and read the poster. "Whoa, whoa. That would be an awesome concert."

"Hell yeah." Daisuke tapped the poster with a finger. "The fourth. Is that a... Thursday?"

"Yep. Oh, dammit. I can't do on the fourth!"

The redhaired boy made a face. "No? How come?"

"Family stuff. Mom has some stupid presentation for work and she wants me to help her."

"God dammit," Daisuke groaned under his breath. "Now who'll I take?"

"Hey guys, sorry it took me so long. You wouldn't _believe_ the line!" Hikari's voice interrupted from behind. Both boys turned around and studied her silently for a long moment, causing her to glance back and forth nervously. "Ummm... guys? Guys, what are you plotting? Stop that, I hate it when you guys look that way! Stop!"

"Hmm... what do you think, Takeru?"

"I don't know... it's awfully pink in there."

The two turned to each other for a long moment, then broke into laughter. Hikari stood there, as confused as ever, glancing back and forth between the two. "I don't... get it."

"Nevermind," Takeru shook his head.

Daisuke slung one arm around Hikari and started leading her down the street. "Hikari-chan... have I ever told you how great you'd look at a rock show?"


	2. Beautiful

"What do you _mean_ you've never gone to a rock show before?"

"It's not _my_ fault. I went to an N'Sync concert once."

"That doesn't count! N'Sync does not count as a rock show! Hell, it's not even a show! All those goddamn girls screaming... Let me tell you, if _I_ was on stage singing and the only thing coming out of mouths were screams... people would die!"  
"_I_ was singing the lyrics if that's any comfort to you."

"Well hell! That makes it all right!"

"You're such an idiot, Dais."

Daisuke leaned back against the doorframe and stuck his tongue out at Hikari. "And you're deprived."

Leaning away from the mirror and checking again to make sure her earrings were firmly in her ears, she tossed a glance in his direction. "But only for a while. Broaden my horizons, kid."

"Oh baby. C'mon, we're gonna be late."

"I haven't even done my makeup yet."

"It's a rock show! No one's going to be looking at you!"

"Oh thanks a lot!" she flung a bottle of mascara at him. He caught it neatly and smiled. She groaned and held out her hand. "Give that back, I haven't put it on yet."

"Please, Hikari. I don't want to be late."

She sighed and grabbed the bottle, started to put it back in her makeup box, then thought better of it and threw it in her purse. "Let's just go, forget the makeup."

"Whoo!" Daisuke grabbed her hand and tugged. "I still can't believe you're taking a _purse_ to a rock show. Are you sure you want to take it? There aren't seats, you know, we'll be on our feet the whole time."

The brunette groaned and pulled the purse off, flinging it onto her bed. "Anything else about me you want to correct?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and glaring.

The boy stepped back and studied her carefully, tilting his head to one side. "Hmm... oh, this." He took one finger and poked her on the cheek. "What's this? Where are the dimples? Smile," he commanded. She did. "There we go, that's better. Come on."

She shook her head and followed him out into the hall. "Bye Mom, bye Daddy," she waved to her parents as they headed to the door.  
"Oh, Hikari," her mom poked her head out of the kitchen, "when are you going to be home?" She smiled and stared at her daughter. Her daughter looked at Daisuke. Daisuke blinked and looked at his watch.

"I'll get her home before two-thirty," he grinned, then grabbed Hikari's wrist and the two made a mad dash for the door before her mom could protest. Even as the door slammed behind them and they raced down the veranda, they could hear "TWO THIRTY IN THE MORNING?!" being yelled behind them.

"Come on come on come on!" Daisuke yelped at her as they tore down the street towards the subway. "The train leaves in two minutes, we can't miss it!"

Hikari panted and ran after him, wishing she had her purse and some more makeup. She followed his lead as he dodged inbetween the crowds, fighting to get to the subway. She slid around a corner and he caught her by the wrist, tugging her left. "Shortcut?"

"Yep," he moved his hand to lead her by the fingers.

Hikari turned bright red. The only reason he'd done it was because it would hurt less that way than to drag her along by the wrist, she knew. But still.

"Made it," Daisuke jogged up to the subway and pulled a card from his pocket. "Subway charge card," he told her when she gave him a questioning glance. He swiped it twice, grabbed the tickets, and handed her one. She hurried after him and they slid onto the train just before it started leaving the station.

"Whew," she sat down in a seat. "Made it."

"Geez, Hikari." Daisuke was standing next to her and shoving his card back into his wallet as he stared at her. "Your face is all red." He snapped the wallet shut and slid it back into his pocket with a slight ringing of a wallet chain, then plopped down in the seat next to her. "If you get hot and sweaty from running _that,_ I'd hate to see you at a track meet."

She giggled a bit, even though she realized the red face was due to her blush and not the heat of running. "I'm very out of shape. Not like you, of course."

He grinned and leaned back. "Yeah, well, we can't all be superstars."

Hikari smiled and shoved her bangs out of her way. The night was just beginning and she was already having fun. 'I have a great feeling about this,' she thought to herself with a huge grin.

Daisuke shoved her lightly. "Hey, have you ever even heard these guys?"

"Uhhh, what? Me? No, I haven't."

The grin never left his tan face. "Your mom would die if she heard them."

"Speaking of which, Daisuke, my mom will be furious at me for coming home so late." She tapped a finger against her shimmering pink glossed lips. "I should have asked about that ahead of time..."

The lopsided grin melted into a smile and he turned to study the rest of the subway. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd gone somewhere alone with Hikari – he'd been out with all of his friends separately at least three times – but he'd never dragged her somewhere _he_ wanted to go. No, usually she would lug him out shopping and he'd only be good for amusement and holding all the bags and boxes while she ran around and tried on everything. And now it was finally his turn. "Hikari? I should give you a hint before we get there. Um, when the crowd jumps? You should jump with them because they'll take you up with them anyway if you don't. I'll keep an eye on you but just... try not to get trampled."

"Dais... we're not going to end up in a mosh pit, are we?"

"Oh no! Probably not."

"PROBABLY?" she shrieked and slapped him roughly on the arm. He just laughed. "Geez, Daisuke. I really hope you don't get me killed here."

Running fingers through his red hair, he smiled. "Don't worry, I've been to hundreds of these things and I'm still alive."

"Maybe you won't be after I get through with you..."

Hikari was led through a crowd of people by her wrist, and she idly wondered why Daisuke wouldn't take her by the hand. Her eyes were on the people around her, and several of them turned to stare at her as she went past. Edging closer to Daisuke, she mumbled, "Does that chick have a spike through her chin..?"

He glanced over to the right. "Oh, yeah. That's Ridge, she kicks ass. Hmm, she dyed her hair again..."

The concert was being held outside, a stage set up in the middle of a huge field (A/N: Cornerstone, anyone? Main Stage RULES.) and the only illumination was from a few street lights scattered around. It was nearing 11:30, the time the concert was supposed to start, and the brunette was still struggling to understand why the show would _start_ at 11:30 at night. In her experience, concerts usually ended at that time.

"Hikari? Do yourself a favor and don't stare," Daisuke grinned lopsidedly at her, then pulled her to a stop. "Hey, guys, this is Hikari-chan."

Shoving brown hair from her eyes, the girl blinked. Staring her down were three punks. One had blue hair and two eyebrow rings in the same eyebrow and a lipring dangling from the right corner of his bottom lip. Another was a girl with green hair – if you could call it hair. All she had was bangs and a small ponytail at the bottom of her head. The third guy looked average enough except he had what appeared to be a fading dye job in his hair – and the dye job was in the pattern of leopard spots. "Uh, hi."

The girl smiled brightly. "First rock show, huh? I'm Venusia. This here is Rocket and the other is Hype."

Hype was the one with blue hair, and he grinned at her, raising his hand. Hikari stared blankly at it and Daisuke smacked his forehead out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, hey, don't leave me hanging," the blue haired boy snickered, and she finally understood, brushing her palm against his in a high five. He wrapped his fingers around hers and squeezed before letting go. "You don't exactly fit in here, do you?" he asked, his voice lighthearted and not accusing in even the slightest way.

Rocket locked his fingers in his hair and tilted his head to the side to study her. "I think we could make her fit if we just changed her clothes and hair... how do you feel about pink hair, girl?"

"Pink would look good on you," Venusia nodded.

Hikari unconsciously placed her hand on Daisuke's arm. "Had a friend who dyed her hair pink once."

"Ah, I see, don't want to rip off her, huh?" The punk girl tilted her head to the side, then reached into her pocket. Placing her purple with orange French tips fingernails against Hikari's chin, she muttered, "Don't... move..." With a few flicks of her wrist, Venusia left the other girl with bright blue mascara on both eyelashes. "There we go... How's she look, boys? Are we closer?"

Hype and Rocket both studied her, then nodded in agreement. "She's closer, but I think we definitely need some plaid and jewelry for her."

"I'm thinking spiked collar, you down with that?"

"Oh, _definitely_ a spiked collar. Maybe pink. She's really a pink girl."

"It's because she has that innocent, preppy look to her," Daisuke didn't move his eyes from the stage. "I've already analyzed her colours. V-chan, your hair is cute, new dye job?"

"Yeah."

Lights went down around the stage and the crowd instantly went into roars, anticipating the arrival of the band. Hikari leaned over towards Daisuke and yelled into his ear, "You're _enjoying_ this, aren't you?" she indicated her mascara as a symbol for the way his friends were trying to make her a punk. He grinned and reached over, swiping a stray bit of mascara from her left eye before turning back to the stage.

A bass guitar cut through the air and the stage erupted into lights and sound. Within a minute, Hikari understood what Daisuke meant by 'they'll take you up with them anyway.' The crowd was so packed and thick that whenever one person would jump, the entire crowd moved with them as if it were one body. There was a short time where Hikari tried to resist, but soon discovered if she fought it she'd end up trampled on the ground before long. Giving in, she turned her attention to bouncing in the air along with everyone else, pressed against Venusia on one side and Rocket on the other. She was vaguely aware that Daisuke was somewhere near her in this crowd, but she eventually was too lost in the music to pay attention.

The music was loud and nowhere near what she normally listened to, but she could recognize some of the music from what she'd heard Daisuke listening to or singing under his breath. And amazingly, instead of the high-pitched squeals emitted from the crowd during the other concerts she'd seen, the crowd was roaring and yelling out actual _lyrics._

Hikari realized what a heart attack her mother would have listening to some of these lyrics, but she didn't exactly care at the moment. The energy was high and thick, rippling through the entire crowd and giving her a crazy rush. It was familiar to the way a rave felt, but it was a much more intense feeling, more fun. At that thought, the girl wondered if she'd ever have fun at a rave again. It was like a high she'd never experienced before – one she wasn't sure if she was willing to let go of.

Instead of reaching towards the stage in a desperate attempt to have the band touch them, the hands in the air were up with the music, fists raised to the guy with twenty tattoos and a microphone in one hand. Venusia grabbed Hikari's hand and flung it into the air along with hers, and the girl who didn't fit in found herself in line with five other hands – one of which she identified as Daisuke's by the distinctive rings – and caught in a forest of other arms. She laughed and the green-haired girl pushed her bangs from her eyes and returned her grin.

Hikari was vaguely aware of the sweat pouring down her skin and soaking her hair, and the fact that she was so hot and sticky that her body felt the way it often did in summer when her bare skin would stick to leather. Her mind was telling her she should be tired, but she felt too wired to want sleep at the moment.

All too soon, the music was finished and the concert had ended. Hikari looked down at her watch, squinting in what light she had from the streetlights, and realized Daisuke would certainly not get her home before 2:30 considering it was 2 at the moment. It only slightly bothered her that she didn't care as Venusia linked arms with her and they wormed their way out of the crowd.

Ears ringing, Hikari glanced back to find Daisuke but came up empty. _Oh well... he'll find me,_ she told herself, finding herself in a line with the green-haired girl.

"You had _fun,_ didn't you?" Venusia chirped happily. "I could tell, you were so getting into it!"

"Yeah, I actually did have fun," Hikari stuck a finger in her ear and rubbed. "I can't hear a thing!"

"Don't worry, that's post-concert syndrome. It wears off pretty fast. So, let's see. Are you a t-shirt or a sweatshirt girl?"

"T-shirt," Hikari answered immediately. "Why?"

"If you're a t-shirt girl, I'm definitely recommending a sweatshirt. Hey, Dais."

Hikari turned to find Daisuke behind her, a bottle of water in his hand. He jerked his thumb behind him at the crowd. "Rocket got yours. I was too lazy to carry two bottles at once."

Rocket emerged from the crowd a moment later, as if on some unspoken cue, and handed a bottle of water to Hikari. "Drink up, you're sweaty."

Shoving dark red hair out of his eyes, Daisuke uncapped his bottle of water and threw his head back for a long drink. Hikari could see the drops of water that clung to his mouth before he brushed a hand across it and swiped them away. _I do not have the hots for Daisuke. I do not have the hots for Daisuke,_ she thought quietly to herself as she took a drink of her own water. Her hearing had started to return and she looked around idly to see what line it was they were standing in.

"Dais, I'm thinking Hikari is a sweatshirt girl here."

"Oh yeah? M'kay, I can deal with that."

Hikari blinked. "Ah! The _merchandise_ table? Daisuke... don't buy me anything, I'll feel guilty!"

Daisuke poked her on the nose with his little finger, mouth full of water. He swallowed and grinned. "Hey, guilt is good. Besides, I owe you for coming here with me. Your mom'll be mad at you when you get home, it's late."

"I'll talk to her about it. Don't worry. Daisuke, _please_ don't buy me anything!" she plead.

Venusia looked highly amused, even as she leaned against Hype standing behind her. "Come on, Hikari, you never turn down a gift from a hot guy." In the dark, Hikari turned bright red. "Besides, your first rock show? You _so_ need a souvenir."

Burying her face in her hands to avoid showing the blush, the brunette just nodded.

"I win!" Daisuke cheered. "Wait, I just won the opportunity to spend money. Damn! Even when I _win_ I lose!"


	3. Cookie Cutter Kid

_Whew... this one is a little strange for my typical writing style... It was hard to write the girls and it was hard to have Daisuke blow off Takeru so shortly, but that's actually part of his character and something he'd do. Also, there was some awkwardness when IT happened... there wasn't even a comment about how he tasted like cigarettes. I should have put one in. Feh._

_I so wanted to make this Daikeru! sob_

Hikari yawned loudly as she walked down the hall towards her third hour class. Surrounding her were three of her friends, all jabbering and giggling about the boys in their classes. It was a usual thing to do a daily update on which boy was currently hottest in the school and who was dating which one… usually Hikari would join in, but considering she'd returned home at around 4 last night she was currently too exhausted to care.

"What's _wrong_ with you today, Hikari?" one of the girls brought the conversation to a halt as all three stared at their friend.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Sorry Ginger. I was just up late…" she yawned again, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "I went to a concert with Daisuke last night."

"Whoa, whoa!" another girl screamed, grabbing Hikari by the arm and holding her still in the hallway. "You mean you had a _date_ with Motomiya _Daisuke?_ Good Lord, woman! What are you thinking?"

Blinking curiously, Hikari's eyebrows went down in confusion. "I'm thinking… he's one of my best friends and he asked me to go, so I went?"

"On a _date?_"

"It wasn't a date, Bria." Hikari pulled her arm away from the other girl and continued walking. The three hurried to keep up. "It was more like we just went as friends."

"Did he kiss you?" the third girl asked.

"Uh, no. I said we were just friends."

"Did he hug you?"

"Not this particular time, no, but I hug him all the time. What are you getting at?"

"Did he hold your hand?"

Hikari stopped and peered at her friends. "I don't know what that has to do with anything, but yeah, he held my hand."

"It was a date," Ginger nodded wisely. "If he held your hand, it was definitely a date."

"Oh please." Hikari started walking again. "He only held my hand so I didn't get lost in the crowd."

"That's what he wanted you to _think,_" Midori pointed out. "Maybe he was just looking for an excuse!"

Rolling her eyes, Hikari turned into her class and took her seat. The three girls sat near to her, and a fourth girl was behind her. The new gossip leaned forwards. "Hey guys, what's news today?"

"Ai, Ai, listen to this! Hikari was on a _date_ with Motomiya Daisuke!" Bria turned around to her.

"A _date?_"

"It was _not_ a date!" Hikari groaned.

"He held her hand," Midori nodded towards Ai.

"It was just to keep me from getting lost in the crowd!"

Ai squealed. "Motomiya Daisuke and you! Oh man! So are you guys like… a couple now?"

"No! Geez!"

"I really don't think it would be wise for her to date him anyway," Ginger shook her head. "He's too grungy. Certainly not good for her image."

"You guys, I think I can handle picking my own boyfriend."

"I thought you said it wasn't a date," Bria smirked triumphantly.

"I don't know, Daisuke _is_ one of _the_ hottest guys in the school… True that he isn't of the image we're looking for but maybe we can convert him."

"I think maybe we should interview him and all, you know, do the survey."

"Yeah, the survey! Then we'll know if he's worthy."

"Let's do it today, at lunch. No wasting time; we can't afford to let it out that they're dating if he's a lost cause to our conversion."

"You _guys,_ it wasn't a date!" Hikari sighed, helpless as her friends continued to plot and babble.

The bell rang and Hikari left the room without waiting for her friends. She headed straight for her locker and slammed her books in, then shut the door and turned to find the four girls standing there, waiting expectantly. She groaned. "What now?"

"We're going to eat lunch with you and Daisuke."

"No, you aren't. I always eat lunch _alone_ with Daisuke and Takeru. It's tradition."

"New tradition time! We're coming with!" Ginger announced happily.

Hikari rolled her eyes and groaned again. She briefly debated arguing, then shook her head and yawned, turning and leading her friends outside.

The air was chilly and a thunderstorm was threatening overhead, but the entire high school had retreated from the building for lunch anyway. Hikari headed towards the bleachers, noting the two familiar figures sitting. The chattering of her friends behind her almost made her groan again, but she shook her head and climbed up the bleacher steps.

Daisuke and Takeru were talking enthusiastically, caught up in one of their 'you had to be there' moments.

"And then there was that girl with the…"

"With the _thing_ and then she…"

"Oh my God, I can't believe she did that! I mean the whole…"

"She took the whole thing! Less than five minutes! And then that guy-"

"Oh yeah, that one guy with the hair…"

"Yeah! The hair, that one guy! And they went to that place and…"

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Hikari interrupted, and the two turned to greet her, highly amused grins still on their faces until they saw the crowd behind her.

"Uh. The hell?" Takeru raised an eyebrow.

Ginger pushed past Hikari and held out her hand to Daisuke. "I'm Takashima Giringo. All my friends call me Ginger. I'm the class president! You are a junior, right? I'm _so_ happy to meet you."

Daisuke stared blankly at her, then flicked his eyes down to her hand. He eyed it for a moment, then glanced at Takeru, then at Hikari, and finally back at her hand. He didn't move to touch it, instead backing up a bit as if it was diseased. "Daisuke," was all he said.

Hikari sat down next to Takeru. "They wouldn't leave me alone," she whispered.

The blonde nodded in understanding. "You have fun last night?" he grinned. "How was your rock show de-virginizing?"

"It was fun," the brunette grinned back. "I actually made friends with a girl with green hair."

"Very cool. Nice sweatshirt."

"Are you _kidding?_" a voice interrupted. Both looked up to Bria, who was making a face at Takeru. "Hooded sweatshirts are _so_ winter '99! They went out with wide pants! Whatever!"

Daisuke started coughing viciously, trying to wipe out the laughter that was underlying. He made a point of coughing into his hand to ward off Ginger's insistence on shaking his hand, then wiped his hand on his (wide) jeans, a grin still plastered on his face. "Sorry, sorry, just… I'm allergic to something…"

Takeru mumbled something that sent them both laughing again, and Hikari blushed even though she was giggling. Her friends blinked, looking back and forth at the two boys in confusion. They shrugged and sat down, Ai and Ginger on either side of Daisuke and Midori and Bria behind Hikari.

Suddenly aware of the surrounding preps, Daisuke slid his eyes left, then right. "So, uh. Ginger. Nice, er. Shoes."

"Thanks! So I hear you and Hikari had a date."

"Excuse me?" He turned towards Hikari, one eyebrow twitching down almost accusingly. She shook her head. He turned back to Ginger. "And who told you this?"

"Well, duh, Hikari."

Accusing eye again. Hikari shook her head once more. "No, I said we went to the concert and it wasn't a date. We just went because we're friends."

"Sure, sure," Ai waved a hand at the brunette. "So anyway, do you play sports?"

"He plays soccer," Midori answered for him. "He's the star player." The entire group stared blankly at her, and she blinked. "What? He is! Aren't you?"

"Uh, I guess you could call me that."

"Soccer isn't a real sport," Ginger tossed her hair behind her. "I mean real sports like baseball or basketball."

Daisuke narrowed one eye. "What the hell do you mean that soccer isn't a real sport? What, I suppose cheerleading _is?_"

"At least cheerleading requires skill," Bria sniffed. "Soccer is just kicking a ball towards a goal. Whoo-hoo. Anyone can do that."

Hikari buried her face in her hands, mortified. Takeru rolled his eyes at Daisuke and shook his head slightly, giving the 'not worth it' sign. Gritting his teeth, the red-haired boy swallowed hard. "Maybe you girls ought to leave."

"You kidding? We just got _started!_"

"Oh, goody."

"So, you don't play any instruments, do you? Not a band geek, right?"

There was a long pause where Daisuke glanced at the two girls. He sighed. "Matter of fact I play a four-string electric bass and my sister taught me to play piano when I was eight. You have a problem with that? I guess music doesn't require skill, right? Oh fuck me. Let me ask you something. Were you born shallow or was it a learned thing?"

"Learned!" Bria chirped happily. "Anyone can be like us!"

Another long pause. Takeru's mouth twitched in a grin at the girls obliviousness to the insult. Daisuke made a face at his blonde friend. "I think I'm going to vomit."

"Do you really have to wear those clothes? Wouldn't something… well, better fitting be better? You too, Takeru, what's with your style? Are you trying to be all… raver now?" Ai tilted her head.

"Big pants don't make someone a raver," Midori pointed out. Again, the entire group stared at her. "What? They _don't!_ Many styles and groups wear large pants, including punk, grunge, raver, and skater."

"Which one are _you_ trying to be?" Bria asked Takeru with a sniff of disgust.

"Oh, I don't know," the blonde sat back and thought for a minute. "I think I was just trying to be… myself and not some damn label."

"What's the point in that?" Ai blinked.

"My _god_ what is _wrong_ with you people?" Daisuke slammed his head forward onto his knees. "You're so fucking… shallow and dense and oh my _god_ I can't even handle you!" He shoved up to his feet and swiped his bag from the bleachers, pulling it over his shoulder. "I hate people like you. I can no longer stand to be in your vicinity. You are contaminating the oxygen I breathe. I am going to walk away now, and the first girl to follow me gets her goddamn bra snapped, do you understand? And for the record, it was NOT a date." He turned around sharply and stalked off.

Takeru glanced at Hikari, then after his best friend. After a nod from the brunette, he stood and glanced at the girls. "Basically, what he said." Grabbing his own backpack, he leaped off the bleachers and headed off to catch up.

Hikari sighed. "Great job, you guys, great job. That went _so_ well."

"You sure picked one hell of a man," Bria rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I like him much," Ai tapped her chin in thought.

"I don't know, he seems nice enough to me; he just hates shallow people," Midori shrugged. All the girls stared at her. "What?! He does!"

_Must… resist… writing… DAIKERU… must… resist… twitch_

Daisuke growled as Takeru caught up with him. "The fuck do they think they are?"

"Hey, come on. My friends aren't much better," the blonde pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least _your_ friends can manage to carry on a decent conversation with me! What's with them? Soccer isn't a sport my ass! _Your_ friends are at least willing to recognize it."

"My friends like anything that involves breaking a sweat, Dais."

"That's my point! Your friends have _some_ sense. They like me, besides. Those girls seemed to hate me just because I wasn't a shallow dip in the puddle."

Takeru chuckled briefly, then shook his head. "Screw them, the hell do they know anyway?"

Sighing, Daisuke stopped and turned to face Takeru. "You know, as much as I enjoy having a diverse group of friends, sometimes it's a pain in the ass. And no offense to you or anything… seriously, you know you're my best friend and all… but I really think I need to fuck off and be by myself right now. This shit just makes me feel really sick. I think I'm going home."

A flash of pain through blue eyes was quickly covered up with a grin. "Hey, no problem. I understand. I'll like… call you tonight or something."

"I work tonight so it'll be late."

Takeru shrugged and turned around, heading away without another word. The red-haired boy stood there for a moment, staring after him, then turned and headed off on his own way.

Hikari watched this all from the bleachers, although she couldn't hear what was being said, and scowled. It wasn't the first time Daisuke had run into her friends, but for some reason he always seemed a little… disappointed in her after that. Like he was wondering if she was just as shallow as they were. What it had to do with his lack of interest in spending time with Takeru she wasn't sure. What she _was_ sure of was that she was highly disgusted with her friends right now.

Takeru laid flat on the floor, idly trying to do math homework and talk on the phone at the same time. "So what, you mean you think she said it was a date? C'mon, Daisuke, you know Hikari better than that."

"Yeah, I _think_ I do, but why would they have – no, no, wait. Forget I asked that. We're talking about Hikari's little shallow bitchy friends here, of course they'd leap to that conclusion. I don't know. I just wonder why she didn't set them straight."

"I think she was sort of upset that you were so vehemently against it being a date."

Daisuke sighed into the phone and bit off a piece of strawberry pocky. "Takeru, enough with the Hikari likes Daisuke bit, okay? She doesn't. Besides, she's your girl anyway…" Glancing down at the half-finished homework under him, he sighed again. "Did you get twenty three-z for number 7?"

"Yeah. Listen, Dais. I know you think she's all claimed as mine and shit but… she's not. As much as I wish it."

"Well then go get her! Make her yours."

"I don't think she's interested anymore. That's what I mean. I would have asked her out before hand but like… not anymore, now that she's all over you."

"She's _not_ all over me, though! What's the answer to number 9?"

"Eighteen point three-x." Takeru tapped his pencil on the open book idly. "Daisuke, do you like her?"

"Hikari? Do I like Hikari?"

"Yeah, that's what I asked."

There was a long silence on the other end, except for the crunching as Daisuke chewed another piece of pocky. Finally he said, "On number 12, do you take the x to the other side or leave it where it is?"

"You divide it out. Don't dodge my question."

"I wasn't, really… Takeru… I think I might. I mean, she's cute and all. And I get along really well with her. She's like my best friend and all, you know? Sure I like her. But enough to actually date her? I don't really think so."

The blonde scratched his forehead with his pencil. "What number are you on now? I'm on 14 and I think I did it wrong."

"I'm on 15. I got seventeen-y for 14."

"Okay, I did that right then. Or we both did it wrong. Why is it that you'll say yes to any girl who walks your way, but when you actually think you may like a girl you back down?"

Balancing another stick of pocky in his mouth and talking around it, Daisuke shrugged. "I don't know. Fear of rejection I guess? I already told you, she's one of my best friends. I would hate to have it not work out and for me or her or both of us to end up getting hurt."

"I think you need to balance that fear against what you could get out of it if it worked," Takeru made a final mark on his homework as he spoke. "How did your mom react to you leaving school?"

"She didn't care too much. At first she thought I was faking so I went into the bathroom when I got home and made like I was throwin' up and shit… then she made me some tea and put me on the couch and told me to rest up and then she went back to work."

"Good thing she hadn't stayed or you wouldn't have been able to go to work."

"Yeah, I thought that too." Daisuke shut his math workbook and shoved it out of the way, heading out onto the balcony off his room. "You know, I didn't mind when I heard Hikari thought it was a date. I think I actually kind of… liked it? I don't know. I guess you're right about balancing hurt on a good relationship…"

"Hey, of course I'm right." Takeru grabbed a sheet of notebook paper and rolled it up, tossing it through the flimsy mini-basketball hoop hanging off his wall. "So go get her, huh? Oh, by the way. What ever happened to that chick you were dating from chemistry?"

Snorting and switching the cordless phone to his other ear, Daisuke pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and lit one. He took a long drag and then ashed the cigarette before answering. "She dumped me today. Apparently because I cheated on her by dating Hikari, ha! I had a rather nasty message waiting for me on the answering machine when I got home."

"So then you're single and free to go after Hikari," Takeru lifted an eyebrow.

Daisuke sighed and stared at the burning end of his cancer stick. "Maybe." The sound of a doorbell echoed through the apartment and the red-haired boy turned, shifting the phone to his other ear again. "Someone's at the door. You wanna hang up or just wait a bit?"

"Might as well hang up, I have to get to sleep soon. I have a game tomorrow."

"All right. Good luck on that, I might show up if I have the time written down and shit. Night."

"Night."

Clicking the phone off and grinding out the burning cigarette, Daisuke flung the cordless onto his bed and rushed to get the door before whoever it was impatiently rang the doorbell again.

Hikari grinned at him as he opened the door. "Hello! Is Daisuke-kun able to talk right now?"

"Yeah, he just got back from work a little bit ago," Daisuke leaned on the doorframe and raised an eyebrow at her with a slight smirk. "He had a bad day though, I'm not sure if you'll really want to talk to him right now."

"It's okay, what I have to say is… sort of part of why he's mad."

The boy shrugged slightly. "Eh, suit yourself. Digging your own grave, though, he's a bitch when he's had a bad day. C'mon in." He held the door open for her, then headed back into his room and out onto the balcony again. She followed and sat down next to him.

He slid close to the edge and stuck his legs through the railings, which were wide enough for a small dog to fit through, dangling his bare feet off the edge. "So. Hey."

She smiled again. "Hi. The guy at the door said you had a bad day."

"Yeah, he'd be right."

"Sorry about my friends, Daisuke… they're so… stupid. I tried to tell them it wasn't a date… all I said was that we'd gone to a concert and they started spazzing out. And… I'm sorry that it's all over school now. They also have really big mouths." Hikari shoved her hair behind her ears and stared down at the streets below them through the railing. "Aren't your feet cold?"

"Nah," he gave a tug at his dark blue sweatshirt. "Keeps me warm all over. Hikari, don't apologize for your friends. It isn't your fault; I understand that." He blinked at her and pulled his legs from the rails, turning to face her. "Are you… crying?"

She shook her head and scooted back from him, then nodded. "I just wish my friends weren't so…"

"Stupid? Shallow? Bitchy? Ditzy? Obnoxious?"

"Try all of the above," she choked out a brief laugh. "I don't want to be associated with that. I'm afraid if I even hang around with them anymore people will think I'm the same way."

Daisuke grinned a little, putting a cold hand on her cheek and brushing away a tear with his thumb. "You're funny."

"Funny ha-ha or funny weird?"

"Both," he tilted his head to the side. "People who judge you by those around you without actually taking the time to get to know you aren't important. The ones who matter are those who actually wait to find out what kind of a person you are. And you, Yagami Hikari, are not stupid, shallow, bitchy, ditzy, or obnoxious. At least, not all the time." She choked out another laugh and he grinned. "I kind of understand what you mean about not wanting to be thought of like that though. But really, you can't let other people's opinions bother you. If you worry about that, you'll forget that it's more important to be yourself than what someone else wants you to be."

"Geez, Daisuke," Hikari smiled. "You actually _do_ have a brain through all that hair gel." Amusement sparkled in his eyes and she realized for the first time they were very close – he was so close. Kissably close. Oh God he was so close.

She refused to kiss him.

He kissed her instead.

Her heart was pounding and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry. His lips were soft and gentle, dancing across hers in a delicate way she'd never dreamed of. They parted briefly, then brushed together again, then again. He had his hands on her wrists, as if he was afraid of her running away and had to hold her there.

And then as quickly as it started it ended, his eyes snapping open and jerking back from her, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Oh, God!" he mumbled. "Hikari, I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't… oh, God."

"It – it's okay, Daisuke, I…" she blinked in confusion. What was wrong?

"No no no it's not okay because I'm not supposed to do this and you know I really don't think we should be here and do that and you know," he stopped and took a deep breath, then said, "You have to leave. It's late. I'm tired. Bed soon. You have to leave."

Hikari blinked again, then nodded. "Okay… I understand… I'll let myself out," she rose and backed into his room, then turned away and hurried through the apartment, slamming the door behind her and leaning heavily against it. What had just happened?


	4. Don't Turn Back

_It are done! HURRAH! Geez, this took forever. Oh well, at least it is finished. I'll probably follow up with a short story involving the two already together and probably a little older. They'll be good for each other. They'll be good together._

_Geez. Happy Holidays everyone. I'm almost done with high school! 12 more school days Whew. And then I'll have more time to write and stuff and work and stuff and things. shrug Feh, I don't know what I'll be doing. I'll just... do stuff. Whatever._

_I don't know what story I'll get done next. Probably Evolution, which I haven't touched for a while. Or some other Daikeru. Or something. I don't know. R&R please, hope you guys liked this... do you think I should write more about them?_

"Hey, what about in here? The name of this store is CD Reshop, so they obviously must carry CDs," Ai pointed up at the sign hanging over the small shop downtown. Ai and Midori were downtown in search of a birthday present for Bria, lead by Ginger, who was mainly dictating orders, and followed by Hikari, who didn't seem quite all there.

"Well if it has CD in the name, lets try it," Ginger put her hands on her hips and strode towards the door.

Hikari snapped back from her personal outer space, her hand shooting out and catching Ginger by the arm. "How about we not?"

"What's with you?" Midori tilted her head at Hikari. "You've been acting funny since Friday at lunch."

Ginger didn't care what was wrong with Hikari, and instead narrowed her eyes at her friend, removing her hand from her arm. "Bria wants the new Britany CD and she will _get_ the new Britany CD."

"I _really_ don't think we should go in there," Hikari insisted.

"Come on, Hikari, the worst that will happen is they won't carry it," Ai pushed the brunette into the store ahead of her.

"That's what _you_ think!" Hikari whined slightly.

The CD Reshop was empty, considering it was still too early on a Sunday morning for most of the skate punks to be up and shopping around downtown, except for the two punks working at the store. One of them was the owner, Jay Jay, a bright orange stripe dyed through his jet-black hair. He waved furiously to Hikari from behind the counter, where boxes waiting to be stocked surrounded him, a big lazy grin on his face. The second was actually working, sitting on the floor with a box at his feet, and stocking the new shipment of CDs in one of the bottom rows. He glanced up from his work, a brilliant smile on his face. It quickly dissolved as he saw who it was. "Oh, Lord," he groaned.

"Daisuke? What are _you_ doing here?" Ginger snapped, glaring at him like it was his fault for working at the very place they decided to come to.

He smirked and held up one of the CDs in his hand. "Working," he replied, turning back to stocking the row. "You girls need anything or are you just here to hassle me more? Oh, by the way. Jay Jay, these are the lovely girls I was telling you about earlier," he stood up, tossing the empty box to Jay Jay and grabbing another to stock.

Jay Jay's bright grin never wavered. "Oh! You're the stupid bitches! Ha ha ha, I've heard all about you! What the fuck are you doing in this store? Did you get lost? The mall is on the other side of town!"

Daisuke grinned. Ginger scowled. Hikari said nothing and turned away to eye the rows of skateboard decks along the back wall.

Ai shoved Ginger to the side slightly. "Actually, we aren't lost. We're looking for the new Britany CD, and since your shop has CD in the name, we came here."

"Hey, we don't carry that kind of shit here," Daisuke shook his head. "Try the place across the street, they have all sorts of suckass imported music. Now you want some good shit like Lit or New Found Glory you got your shop right here. What about _you,_ Ginger, interested in picking up a pair of blades and trying them out?" he smirked at her, tossing the empty box to Jay Jay and grabbing another off the counter.

"Roller blades? You've _got_ to be kidding me. Those went out with the 80's," Ginger snorted contemptuously.

"Actually, that's roller _skates_, Ging," Midori pointed out, genuinely distracted as she went through a row of CDs.

Daisuke grinned at Midori and slashed through the packing tape with his box cutter. "Look, we don't carry your stupid Britany CD. So you might as well leave now. Bye."

"Fine! Glad to leave this hell-hole!" Ginger spun around and flounced towards the door.

Ai was watching Midori look through the CDs and whined slightly at Ginger. "Come on, I'm _tired_ of going from store to store. Let's just get her _anything_ and have that be it. Daisuke?" the girl turned her big brown eyes on the boy. He was stocking another row of CDs and glanced at her boredly. "Can you help us? We want to buy Bria a birthday present... what music would you recommend?"

Daisuke groaned, snapping the blade on the box cutter back into it's shield and putting the last few CDs into their rack, throwing the empty box at Jay Jay again. "This is the same Bria who thinks soccer isn't a real sport and that big pants means someone's trying to be a label, right? Geez," he sighed, running a hand through his dark red hair. "Well... she likes Britany Spears? Ugh. I don't know if we have _anything_ along those lines..." he ran his gaze thoughtfully over the store.

Ginger, who was pouting and huffing, finally announced, "I'm going across the street! They have GOOD music in that store!"

Ai took a step after her as she stormed out the door, but as neither Midori nor Hikari moved, she stopped and turned back to Daisuke. "Well, what would you recommend as good?"

"Probably nothing you guys would like," he eyed Ai, then Midori, and finally let his gaze fall on Hikari, the girl he'd been avoiding looking at since the four had entered the shop. They locked eyes for a minute before she turned away from him and started up a quiet conversation with Jay Jay. "Well, lemme see. Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination," he swept his hand through the air in a flourished beckoning gesture and led Ai down the rows of CDs.

"What did you say?"

"Eh? Oh, nevermind. It's from a movie. I take it Bria is not a raver, hmm? Wouldn't like ambient stuff then, eh." Daisuke continued on his way down the aisle. "Does she like anything besides bubblegum pop? Wait, I've got it. The Brilliant Green. Does she like them?"

"I don't know," Ai chewed her lip. "I don't think I've ever heard of them..."

"Even better!" Daisuke danced his fingers along the CDs and pulled one out of the row. "I guarantee she will like this CD. And if she doesn't, give it to Hikari, she likes Brilliant Green."

Midori leaned over Ai's shoulder. "I've heard of them. They're supposed to be real cool."

"They are, you've got my word," the boy grinned at them both. Midori smiled back. Ai looked up from the CD curiously, then slowly edged out a warm smile.

"Are you mackin' over there, Dais?" Jay Jay's voice cut through the store, echoing in the emptiness.

"Nah, just doing business," Daisuke led the two girls up to the register. "Jay Jay, do me a favor and ring these two out, eh? Hikari? I, uh, I need to talk to you."

"Nothing to say," Hikari mumbled.

Daisuke groaned. "I knew you'd say that. But there _is_ stuff to say, because I have to say it, and you have to listen to me. Please?"

Jay Jay gave the girl a Look and then reached over to help her friends. Hikari sighed and nodded at Daisuke, following him off to the front of the store. She stood next to him as he idly ran his fingers over the decks displayed in the window, straightening one every now and then.

"Listen, Hi-chan. About the other night... don't interrupt me, okay? Look." He sighed and kept his eyes away from her, going back through and re-straightening the decks. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I've led you on. I... would be really bad for you."

"What?" she looked up at him and blinked. "What's that supposed to mean? Daisuke, you aren't bad for me. We've been friends for six years, and you haven't destroyed me yet."

"But there's a difference between being friends and..." Daisuke lifted his eyes from his work and studied her. "I don't want to break your heart," he said simply, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Hikari blinked again. "That's the most... what? Daisuke! I can't believe you'd even say that!"

"I'm serious, Hikari! I really care about you, okay? You mean a hell of a lot to me. I don't want to ruin that by dating you and having something go wrong and breaking up with you and hurting you."

The girl peered up at her friend curiously, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm very surprised in you, Motomiya Daisuke. For all the girls you've ever dated, you seem to be missing something. Even if you get hurt in a relationship... even if you break up in the end... it's worth it. It's so worth it. You risk that sort of thing." She stared at him silently for a minute, then sighed and tilted her head to the side. "I'm willing to risk it. When and if you decide you are too... you have my number." She stepped back from him and waved shortly to him and Jay Jay, then exited the store and headed across the street to find Ginger.

Daisuke groaned and turned to find Jay Jay, Ai, and Midori all watching him. "Eh. You mackin' over there, Jay Jay?"

Jay Jay grinned slightly. "Nah. Just working. Here you go, girls. Thanks."

"Thank you. Thanks for your help, Daisuke," Ai nodded to him on their way to the door. "And, um. Sorry about the other day."

"And sorry about Ginger," Midori added.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged. "See you girls later," he raised one hand in a wave as they followed Hikari out the door. He tilted his head at Jay Jay and groaned again. "Dude, I've fucked up."

"Yeah, but you'll fix it. Now get back to work, slacker! Those girls aren't half bad."

Daisuke shrugged a bit and returned to the counter for another box. "Well, I suppose if they're guilty of judging me before knowing me, I'm just as guilty of the vice-versa."

The first thing Hikari did when she got home was check her messages on the phone. Nothing. She ran to her room and checked her e-mail next. Nothing. She sighed and flung herself down on the bed.

He would call. He had to.

The phone rang the next minute and she sprung to her feet, racing into the living room and grabbing the phone off the phone stand. "Hello!"

"Hey, Hikari!" Takeru's voice rang out through the phone, happy and cheerful as ever. Hikari's heart plunged into her stomach. It wasn't Daisuke. "You wanna go out tonight? I thought we could hit up someplace for dinner. Mom's out of town tonight and I don't really feel like cooking."

"Sure," she agreed, forcing herself not to sound as dejected as she felt. Besides, she could use Takeru. He was nice to talk to when stuff wasn't working out. "When?"

"Can you meet me in an hour?"

"That works for me. Where you want to meet?"

"I was thinking about eating at La Dania's, if you're up for getting all fancy."

"Sure, that's cool... Bye." She hung up and returned to her bedroom to mope for a few minutes before she started prowling around for something nice to wear.

Takeru was waiting outside La Dania's for Hikari as she wandered her way up. "Hey, you look great!" he greeted her, oblivious to the bummed out look on her face.

"Thanks, you look nice too," she mumbled, hardly even registering how he looked.

He smiled slightly, taking her by the hand. "C'mon."

She followed as he led her in and only paid half attention as he told the doorman of their reservation, and nodded in dull agreement as he told her to go ahead to their table, he was going to the bathroom. Hikari sighed as the doorman headed her off through the restaurant. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm not going to be much fun tonight," she muttered.

"Your table," the doorman gestured, sliding open a door to a private room filled with windows. Hikari blinked in surprise, but not at the room.

Daisuke was sitting at the table, edging out a tiny grin at her.

"Daisuke, what are you doing here?" Hikari jumped a little as the door slid shut behind her. "Takeru did this," she answered for him, crossing her arms and pouting slightly. "That punk, he set me up."

"Well, I kind of... asked him to," Daisuke gestured at the chair across from him. "I sort of... Hikari, I owe you an apology."

She sat down and folded her arms, staring at him. "Okay." Silence. Daisuke shifted uneasily. "Say it!" she demanded.

"I... Sorry. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

He folded his hands and studied her carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Are you sure that you want to risk this?"

Hikari blinked. "You?"

"No,_ you,_" he pointed at her. "Are you absolutely sure that you want to..."

She held up one finger to stop him, and he shifted uneasily in the chair. Pulling gently at her gloves, she pretended to be studying her fingernails through the sheer fabric. "The real question here is not if I'm willing to risk it, you know."

"I know."

Hikari held up her hand and positioned it so she could study her nails and Daisuke's face at the same time. "Hmm... you look nice," she noted, tilting her hand out of the way briefly.

"Thanks. I feel stupid in these clothes."

"It's a sacrifice for you to wear something nice, hmm?"

Daisuke groaned slightly and lifted his right hand to rub his temples gently. "God, Hikari..." He eyed her from between his fingers as she attempted to continue looking haughty and cold. He grinned slightly. She was horrible at it, constantly glancing up at his face to see his reaction. Taking his hand away from his head and sighing quietly, he reached over and took hold of her hand, tugging it away from her eyes. "Hikari-chan... do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She peered at her hand in his, then looked up at him anxiously. "Are you sure?"

"Only if you are," he tilted his head gently to the side. "Only if you're sure I'm worth it to you. Because you're worth it to me."

For a long moment, Hikari said nothing. Then she smiled. "Okay."

He smiled back.

_"Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination!" Recognize it? It's from Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory. _


End file.
